Happy Birthday, Rukia!
by Ayla-tan
Summary: Birthday oneshots for Kuchiki Rukia. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!


This is my birthday fic to my favourite female, Rukia!

Well...I hope you like it.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way (sadly)

Enjoy!!!^^

* * *

A new feeling

It was about to end her life any second now... the gorgeous flame phoenix, which was the real form of the Sougyoku, the blade used for executions._ The blade which will end MY life..._

_Something that beautiful...And yet so destructive..._

She gazed up at Ichigo, warmth spreading through her. I found my will to live again.

"Ichigo! Renji! No!!!" she screamed, as she watched them fall, cut down by Aizen's blade._ I... can't do anything... please, stop it, please!_

"The person he chose...was you" "Urahara Kisuke hid the Hougyoku inside of you" Fear had sapped all her will to resist._ Let it be a dream..please! I don't care about me...as long as he survives...please...don't hurt him anymore. _She gasped, as Aizen's hand went right into her body, extracting the Hougyoku. The hole in her chest did not hurt. Instead, it closed, after Aizen retrieved the Hougyoku.

She felt herself lifted by her collar and vaguely heard Aizen's order "I don't need you anymore. Kill her, Gin."

Shinsoh shot towards her, any moment now it would end her life, this time for real. "Rukia!" Ichigo's scream pierced the air. She could not look at him._ I'm sorry, Ichigo. I... am so sorry. Please...forgive me. I don't want to leave you... Please, promise me...survive. I don't want you to die because of me...All this time...I could never tell you how happy I was... happy and yet so afraid...I didn't want you to get hurt, Ichigo... And now I'm hurting you again... I'm sorry. I... I love you, Ichigo. Please... forgive me..._

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears...

"Rukia!!!"

-x-

Ichigo sat at Rukia's bedside, watching over her sleep. Aizen, Gin and Tousen had left Soul Society. To his relief, Rukia had survived, saved by Byakuya from Gin's blade, which had instead pierced Byakuya himself. Ichigo would always be grateful for that. He had heard Byakuya's apology to Rukia...something about Rukia's sister being his deceased wife...

He had barely heard Byakuya's thanks, as he lied there, severely wounded. _There is nothing to thank me for, he thought, in the end, I could not save Rukia. If not for you, she would have died there._

A sudden whimper startled him. He looked at Rukia, fearful. Her whimper had scared him more than anything, because he had never seen her like that. Nor did he want to. Rukia's peaceful slumber was clearly not peaceful anymore. She trashed around, whimpering from time to time. Ichigo grabbed her shoulder, gently shaking her. Her only response was a sharp gasp. "Ichigo, Renji, No!!!" Tears started to leak from Rukia's still closed eyes. He could not take it anymore. It was killing him. He knew what Rukia must be dreaming of. Her failed execution. Aizen's betrayal...being caught once again to be killed... being told that her execution hadn't been ordered by the Central 46, that it was all because of that asshole Aizen...then watching her brother fall to the floor, his receive for having saved her from certain death... "It's okay, Rukia. We are okay. I am okay. And Byakuya is recovering at the forth right now. Everything is all right" he remembered her, hoping this would wake her. It did not. She continued to suffer, alone, as she always did and her next words, her voice pleading, made him stop in shock and disbelief. She was pleading with him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was worse than when she would have screamed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I... am so sorry. Please...forgive me. I don't want to leave you... Please, promise me...survive. I don't want you to die because of me...All this time...I could never tell you how happy I was... happy and yet so afraid...I didn't want you to get hurt, Ichigo... And now I'm hurting you again... I'm sorry. I... I love you, Ichigo. Please... forgive me..." He stared at her, wide-eyed. "Rukia..." he whispered, hugging her close to him.

She had to wake up now. "Rukia!!!" he screamed. "Please wake up now. This is a dream. I love you too. So please, wake up" he then whispered.

-x-

_What? Am I alive? Who is that?...wait...Oh, yeah, he saved me. _Slowly, her mind registered, that it had been a dream._ Nii-sama... saved me...Aizen and his followers fled. Nii-sama is going to be alright. Ichigo survived. Ichigo!!!_

She opened her eyes. "I...chigo?" He hugged her close to himself, stroking her back. "Please wake up now. This is a dream. I love you too. So please, wake up." _Wait! He loves...me? Too? What did I say? Did I...talk in my sleep? Is this reality or just an illusion? _Her mind needed some time to process that thought. When she found her voice again, she hugged him back. "Ichigo. I'm awake now. I'm okay, don't worry" she was grabbed by her shoulders. Roughly, Ichigo pushed her away from him, looking her in the eyes. His eyes were full of tears. But he smiled warmly, now that he had confirmed that she was alright. Rukia felt a smile coming from the depths of her heart. She searched his eyes. "Did...you mean that... just now? Did you really say you love me?" Ichigo blushed, looking down. "That was not how I wanted it to be. I wanted to tell you this on your birthday. But yes, I do love you" with the last words, he gazed her directly in the eyes, making her blush this time. "Did you?" he asked.

Rukia responded by gently wiping away his tears. She closed the gap between their lips and gently pressed her lips on his. He stiffened at first, but then responded, locking his arms around her, pulling her close. Her hands were grabbing his hair, holding his head in place.

It was the best feeling she ever had. It was her first kiss. She had given him the lead, drowning in the feeling of his lips against hers. She obediently opened her mouth, as Ichigo's tongue asked for entrance. Their tongues played. She moaned pleasantly...

They broke away, gasping for air. Both were still caught in this wonderful feeling. If it hadn't been for air, they wouldn't have stopped. For a while, none of them dared to look at each other, each trying to hide a blush. Rukia was the first to look at him again. "Yes, I love you, strawberry." she gasped playfully. "Shut up, shortie!" he responded, unable to hide his smile. Then Rukia laughed, making him scowl. "What?" he asked. It took a while, before Rukia had found the strength to speak. "My stupid strawberry. It's already the fourteenth, look. It's my birthday" He blushed and then joined in her laughter.

When their laughing ceased, he said, "well, then... happy birthday to you, Shortie. It's not much, but this" he moved closer to her, "is my present." He pressed his lips against hers...

_This is the best present I could wish for_, were her last thoughts, before her mind shut down, letting her body take control.

They were lying arm in arm now, again recovering from yet another kiss. Rukia was happy, very happy. A while ago, they had visited Byakuya- Rukia just needed to confirm that he was still all right- and Rukia had thanked him for everything. Now she could give her full attention to the man lying beside her. She looked at him in wonder, as his strong grip loosened and his breathing slowed down. He had fallen asleep. She mesmerized his face, still a bit unbelieving that this man was hers and she his. She lightly brushed his cheeks, then traced his jaw line. He moaned contently, shifting in his sleep. She grinned. _He looks like a baby now._

After kissing him softly, she laid her head onto his chest. His calm breaths were like a lullaby to her. Slowly, her conscious drifted away. The last thing she noticed were Ichigo's arms once again holding her close.

_This was my best birthday ever. Thank you, Ichigo._

_

* * *

_

Well...How was it??? I hope you liked it!!! Please review in any case^^

greetings, Toushi-chan^^


End file.
